


Dont Fall In Love With Me (I've got demons)

by TryingZiam



Series: A Walk To Remeber [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Badass Zayn, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Sad, Smut, a walk to remember au, aiden is clay, asshole alert, harry is tracie, i know i know eric is black who cares, if u havnet watched a wlak to remember, liam is jamie, lol, louis is dean, niall is eric, perrie is belinda, sigh, smut smut smut, this is too much, watch it asap, why am I doing this, zayn is landon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingZiam/pseuds/TryingZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please check this out and tell me what you think. I need feedback before i start to write so help me out.</p>
<p>A Walk To Remember AU</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zayn and his friends experince an unfortunate accident. Then Liam shows up. And Zayn hates him. Until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Fall In Love With Me (I've got demons)

Zayn is Landon (Shane West or the badass who lost his way and found it again). Liam is Jamie (Mandy Moore or the one with a lot of faith). Louis is Dean (aka the mean guy who is a total ass but so damn cute lol or Clayne Crawford). Niall is Eric (Al Thompson or the black guy whose a reat and a asshole at the same time) . Harry is Tracie (Paz de la Huerta or the one who takes the shit from the mean boyfriend). Perrie is Belinda (Lauren Greman or the jealous ex). Adien is Clay (Matt Lutz or the idiot who jumped and almost died).

I wanted to do A walk to Remember AU with main Ziam and a bit of Larry and Niall/Jesy or someone with Niall.  
Its going to have some main stuff from a walk to remeber but its going to be some different stuff as well. So... if you think its a good plan hit the kudos button and give me someone to couple up with Niall please. And when i have enough hits and kudos or comments i will definitely write this.


End file.
